Cheyenne
by Sunnybrook
Summary: The rodeo beckons one last time...a bronc rumored no one could ride. Will their dreams be fulfilled or die in Cheyenne.


**This story is A/U. Based off of Country singer, Garth Brook's song, "Beaches of Cheyenne"**

* * *

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"I'm begging you, don't go. I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's a chance of a lifetime, you know it is. How can you ask me to pass this up?"

"No! It's not a chance of a lifetime, not if you get killed. We can make it. We've got a good herd established. Next year, we'll be set. You don't have to ride the rodeo circuit anymore."

"I know. But this...don't you see, if I win the money will pay off the bank loan. The ranch will be ours...ours! Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do. But you promised no more circuits. I'm asking as your...I'm asking you not to go, please, I love you. Something about this...I want you to stay home, you promised not to ride anymore, remember? It's too dangerous, you could die."

"No I won't. I have a chance...the bronc...it's rumored that no one can ride it, but I can. You know I can! I'm one of the best riders, no bronc has beaten me yet."

"Yet! that's the key...yet! Don't be a fool, there's always a first time! Please, I'm begging you to stay, don't go."

"I love you, but I can't pass this up. I can win, I feel it. This will be the last Rodeo I'll enter, then I'll retire, I swear. We'll settle down, have that family we dreamed about, no debt hanging over us, like so many of our friends."

"You've said that before, why should I believe you this time?"

"Because I'm riding for us, for our future. I'm going to do it! Can't you see...I can win, come with me to Cheyenne."

"No."

"Why?"

"The last bronc you rode...I thought I lost you then. I've watched you get thrown one time too many. You come so close to...I can't do it any more...seeing you almost get killed. I've told you, we don't need the money. The ranch is starting to turn a profit."

"I need to do this, one last time. I can beat that bronc. I'm riding. I don't care what you say! You can't stop me."

"Fine. If you go...then don't bother ever..."

"Ever what?"

"Don't bother coming back from Cheyenne, cause I won't be here, wating for you to return all broken and beaten up. Not doing it anymore. I'm sick of it."

"You don't mean that. Why can't you see that this is the last tournament I'll ride in? Then I'm done...retired."

"Heard that before. Not listening any more."

"Don't talk like that...I'm doing this for us, can't you see that?"

"You walk out that door, and I swear, I won't give a damn if you ever come back from Cheyenne!"

* * *

"Teaspoon?" A tentative rap on the office door roused Sweetwater's town Marshal from a nice relaxing nap.

"Jimmy!" The older man rasped as he spryly jumped to his feet, belying his many years on this earth and grasped hold of the younger man he considered as a son. "What brings ya all the way from Rock Creek to Sweetwater, son?"

"Well..." Jimmy hemmed-hawed, he hated himself for it, but the words he had to say wouldn't come.

Don't tell me,Jimmy...you're getting hitched?" Teaspoon's eyes danced. " Or is it Lou and Kid, they're expecting finally." He watched Jimmy shake his head. "No? Then Buck, he's finally found a young filly and has gotten himself hitched?" Teaspoon's voice became louder as his question went unanswered. "What is it Jimmy? What brings you all the way here?"

The younger man turned towards the town's Deputy who stood framed in the doorway. "Barnett, can you bring it in."

Barnett slowly walked into the office, and carried a saddle into the middle of the room.

"Must say, it's a mighty fine saddle," Barnett admired appreciatively.

"Put a cork in it, Barnett," Jimmy growled.

"Dear lord...is it...no...dear Lord, no..." Teaspoon could only stare at the leather saddle he knew so well.

"How?...Jimmy, what happen?"

Jimmy furrowed his brow. Where on earth to begin. "There was a bronc, shouldn't have been in the competition to begin with, it was a known killer..."

"Jimmy, I'm not getting any younger. Get on with it..."

"From what they say, the horse trampled..." Jimmy paused, not sure if he could continue.

"There was nothing recognizable left, Teaspoon. Just a trampled broken body."

"Dear Merciful Father, No. How is..." Teaspoon raised a shaky hand to his mouth, uncertain if he could take any more.

"Took it hard. Never saw anything like it, Teaspoon." Jimmy raked his hand through his hair at the recollection of the scene.

"Nothing left to the ranch house...broken chairs, pictures within the frames shattered, holes in the walls...by the looks of things...it was bad" He shook his head, still in shocked disbelief, "...just went crazy, Teaspoon."

"Where is..."

"Gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"It gets worse, Teaspoon. You should have a seat."

"I'll decide when to take a seat, go on Jimmy."

"When I questioned their closest neighbor, all he could tell us was that he heard a strange, strangled cry cut through the air about dark. It was the same day I delivered the news. Said it sounded like a wounded wild animal, dying."

"Could the neighbor make out anything else? Anything at all?" Teaspoon asked, grasping for straws.

"No. The only other thing he heard was a single gunshot ring out."

Teaspoon slumped back into his chair. Two more dead. How did it come to this?

"Some of the towns folk are saying they can hear a strange guttural cry when the wind howls across the prairie at night. Don't know if I believe in such things, but..."

Jimmy held out a leather bound journal to the older man. "You might want to take a look at this, Teaspoon."

He reached out a weary, weathered hand and grasped hold of the book.

"They found it in Lou's hotel room in Cheyenne." Jimmy replied. " Best I can see, It tells all about the fight they had and the words Kid had said before Lou left for Cheyenne."

* * *

**I was trying something different...did you see the end coming? **

**I actually got the inspiration, not only from Garth Brook's song, but also from a article I read about Fanny Sperry Steele. She was born in 1887 and was a award winning Bronc rider. If you get a chance look her up, real interesting lady. But that's how I got the inspiration for Lou riding the Rodeo Circuit. **

**I have to thank Ethel and Pearl for their help with this short story. They are just dolls! **

**Also the ladies over at the Plus...so encouraging and supportive...just a wonderful group of women I'm honored to know.**

**Well, let me know what you think. :) Hugs to all you readers out there. **

**Now I'm off to finish the next chapter of RCH...I haven't forgotten about our handsome group of bad boy Rattlers. :) Soon, very soon the next installment will see the light of day. **


End file.
